Out of the Closet and onto the Lab Table
by AKdarkness
Summary: Spirit/Death Scythe battles with his love for Stein and his reputation at the Academy. He wants to be with Stein, but fears that if their love is discovered it could bring trouble upon them both. Franken Stein tries with all his might to prove to Spirit that his love is pure and that they belong together.


Spirit ran down the halls of the Death Weapon Meister Academy as fast as his legs would carry him. He entered the school's hospital and sat down on the bed, putting his head in his heads. "I screwed up. Maka isn't even at school now. All this risk for nothing. The only place to see Maka is at the academy, so I came, sure, but coming here means I might run into him. **FRANKIN STEIN!"** Hidden under all the terror in his voice was a certain tone of something else, something deeper. Something that sent a sharp pang through his heart. He pushed the feeling down and rubbed his temples. "All I wanted was to see my daughter. Instead I'm staring straight into the face of danger." His eyes burned with determination. "Don't worry, Maka, your papa's not going to back down! I will overcome this obstacle and when I do you'll know how much I love you! You'll finally understand!" Spirit shook his head to clear it and rose to his feet, dancing around the room. "But before I do all that I need to have the lovely school nurse heal my wounded heart and give me courage. Yes!" The door opened and Spirit latched on to the person who stood in the doorway, nuzzling his head against their chest. "I've been waiting for you, gorgeous!"

Stein looked down at him. "You've never called me that before."

Spirit's eyes snapped open and he swallowed hard. He slowly lifted his face and shrieked when his eyes fell on Stein's face. He dove under the covers and tried to control his violent shaking; this is not what he needed right now. "G-Go away! My scars just disappeared and I don't need any new ones!"

Stein stepped inside the hospital and stood at the end of the bed. "Don't be so cold. After all, scars weren't the only things I gave you."

Blood rushed to Spirit's face. "Don't speak to me that way. I have a daughter. I have a wife."

"_Had_ a wife," Stein corrected him.

Spirit growled and launched off the bed at him. He gripped the collar of his lab coat and shook him. "You heartless bastard! Why would you remind me of that?! You're a cold blood, vicious, psychotic son of a-"

"That's enough, Spirit." Stein's tone was gentle and came off his tongue like a caress.

Spirit stopped, taken aback by his soft tone. His hands started shaking and his eyes dropped. Stein's voice had always been his downfall, that deep…soothing…handsome voice; it made his knees go weak and his heart skip a beat. He let go of him and turned away. "Don't you have a class that you need to be teaching?"

"The kids are at lunch, Spirit, you know that. Don't try to push me away."

Spirit let out a harsh laugh. "You have no right to say that to me. You, of all people."

"Now what are you accusing me of?" Stein put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

Spirit turned back to him, his eyes blazing. "I'm accusing you of being a heartless tyrant who only cares about himself!" He pushed past him and ran out of the door. This is why he hadn't wanted to run into Stein. He knew that Stein would get inside his head and reel him back in. He couldn't let that happen. He would hide for the rest of his life from Stein if it would keep his heart from being broken again.

Stein watched him run with emotionless eyes. He blew out a puff of smoke and instead of it taking the shape of a skull it took the space of a broken heart. He narrowed his eyes and waved away the smoke. "He always was very emotional." His eyes clouded slightly. "I wonder….Could he have a point? No. I never meant to hurt him. He could never expect me to, as a scientist, not continue with my experiments." Stein put out his cigarette and turned, walking out of the hospital. He could never have kept Spirit's interest because Spirit left everyone who cared about him. Stein's eyebrows furrowed as he thought, _He has no right to be upset with me. He can never stay with one person so how could he have stayed beside me? He is a stone cold hypocrite._

And with that single thought Stein vowed to put a wall between himself and Spirit, even though that vow sent a shooting pain through his chest.


End file.
